This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Guns using compressed gas as an energy source for propelling a projectile, such as an arrow, are well known in the art. The compressed gas may, for example, be compressed air or carbon dioxide supplied from a compressed gas source such as a tank or a gas cartridge. As the gun is fired the compressed gas is allowed to enter the barrel of the gun and propel the projectile.
An example of a gun for using compressed gas to propel an arrow is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,315 disclosing a spear gun operated from the low pressure gas outlet of a diver's tank. The gun includes a first barrel over which a second barrel is slidably mounted. A gas inlet is mounted on the second barrel which in turn is normally forwardly positioned in a first non-firing position. Retraction of the second barrel acts as a slide valve to permit gas to enter the first barrel and force an arrow outwardly therefrom.
The gun disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,315 and other guns adapted for use under water, typically do not provide a satisfactory shooting experience on land. Thus, the inventor hereof has recognized that there seems to be a need for an alternative gun for using compressed gas to propel an arrow.